Enlightenment
by Heavy1825
Summary: It is said that chaos created the universe. That is wrong, there is a power that created chaos to watch over the universe. This power can create worlds with just a thought, create anything out of nothing and destroy all that has been made. Now what will happen when an orphan discovers he holds great power. Power that will change the destiny of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and gals, it's been a while huh. Well to start off the reason I stopped updating is that me laptops hard drive crashed and when I got a new one I kind off lost inspiration for The lost hero. I'm sorry. Moving on this story is part of a little idea I had.

What my idea is that the main character Alex, exist in multiple different universes while basic staying the same person. He keeps the same name and appearance but there could be differences. For example in the Percy Jackson universe he has black hair with silver highlights while in another they could be red.

Also his personality will remain the same with few differences or be completely different depending on the story. For example he could be more mature or childlike depending on the story or he could be insane or have a dark personality.

Alex's usual appearance is an even tan, black hair with some sort of highlight and tipped in a different color. He has gold eyes that might be rimmed in another color. His clothing is usually blue jeans, Grey tee-shirt with some sort of designs and a black leather jacket. He may also where fingerless gloves and boots.

Moving on to the story it will take place a little bit before the sea of monsters. Alex is and orphan who has a unique power. A dangerous power that will make him feared. A power that will let him defeat Titans or even Primordials.

Anyway this is just a prologue to let you know what to expect, right now I haven't even begin to plan and have a bunch of random scenes played out in my head. I look forward to seeing your reviews and hope to make a great story to entertain you all. In-till next time.


	2. Fighting Giant Dogs

"_He is too powerful..."_

"_He can destroy us all..."_

"_He must be killed.."_

"_We shall vote..."_

"_I vote yes"_

"_Brother, Please don't do __this__"_

"_The vote has been pass. He shall die"_

"_ALEX!"_

I woke up with a start, gasping for air. When I finally regained my breath I sat there with my head in my hand's remembering the imagines flashing through my head. That was the third time this month that I had this dream. Every time its the same thing, I was in a big room, surrounded by begins towering over me about to kill me, and every time a girl with brown and glowing eyes tries to defend me. I let out a shaking breath as I stood up and began my day, but before I do I should introduce myself.

My name is Alex, no last name, I'm 13 years old coming up to 14 and I am orphan, from what I been told my father left my mother before I was born and my mother died in a fire shortly after my birth. From there I've lived in the Johnson Orphanage for ten years in-till I ran away. Don't get me wrong it wasn't a bad place and I liked it there but for some reason I felt like I had to go.

Shortly after I left I discovered a couple interesting things about myself and a couple. First is that no mater how cold I am there is a little flame in me that keeps me going. Next which I think is pretty cool is that I can control fire, like I can create a ball of fire in my hand or flick my fingers and a small candle like flame will appear between them and if I concentrate hard enough I can make things simultaneity com-bust. The only down side is that I can't keep it up for long or I get to tired.

Next is that there is a voice that occasionally appears in my head and give me tips and help's me when I'm in trouble. It also shows up when I'm feeling down and cheer's me up. Finally which I think is the coolest thing about me is How it's formed is pretty cool to, a black smoke filled with dark orange reddish specks will come out of my hand's and take the shape of what I'm creating before it slowly disappears into itself and reveals what I wanted to make.

The downside's though is that I first have to obtain what I want to create. I then put my hand on it and the parts surrounding the area I'm touching turn to the smoke and then spread's around before it disintegrates and the smoke go's back into my hand. To make it better I can't create food or drinks and I have a hard time creating technical stuff such as cars or phones. It also makes me really tired when I create to much.

There is also a limit to how much I can create. I don't know the best way to describe it but think of a pool. Every time I create something the water level drains and the pool gets smaller. When I run out I can't create anymore and if I'm in the middle of creating something it gets cut off. The upside is that every year the pool size increases.

I'm probably boring you with all this talking, but I thought you should get to know me a little bit before I start my day. Moving on I started walking nodding and saying thanks to the hobo's that let me sleep in there abounded house for the pass couple of days. That's one thing I have learned in my travels across the states is that most hobo's even though they have barley anything they won't hesitate to help others.

Right now I'm in San Francisco so I deiced to head towards the ocean and take a little dip to wash off all the grime. On the way there I kept very alert since it seems like every day a monster decides to try and use my as a chew toy. Now normally people would be freaked out about being attacked daily but I kinda look forward to it, it adds a little action and lets me test my skills at fighting.

I reached the beach without any accidents but when I got there I saw a kinda strange sight. Well strange to others just uncommon to me. In front of me was a family setting up a spot on the beach. There was a father and mother, two little twins and a older daughter. The daughter is what interested me. She had a nice tan and curly blond hair but she was facing away from me so I couldn't see her face. It wasn't her looks that caught my attention.

It was the knife strapped to her right thigh.

No one else seemed to notice the knife and continued on with there business and enjoying the beach. I continued to observe the girl and I noticed that she seemed tense, she kept moving her head left and right like she was expecting something unpleasant. I realized that she acting like how I act when I know there's a monster near me. I closed my eyes and extend my senses and felt about 100ft behind me was a monster heading out way. I couldn't tell which type though. Then I noticed another strange thing about the girl.

She had a powerful aura around. Kinda like mine but a little different. So due to the facts I determined that she is like me and is on the look out for the monsters. I waited in-till she was alone an approached her. When I got behind her I taped on her shoulder and she turned around lighting quick and ready to fight. When we locked eyes I was mesmerized by the swirling Grey they were. Like storm clouds. She un-tensed a little and we stared at each other for a little bit before she was the first to talk.

"Do you need something" she asked me, her Grey eyes analyzing me.

"Nope, just wondering why you have a knife strapped to your thigh" When I asked her the question her eyes widen like she was surprise I could see it.

"You can see it"

"Nooo, just thought I should ask you a random question" Note the sarcasm. Her eyes narrowed at me in a glare. I held my hands up in defense.

"Seriously, does that knife have anything with the monster that's heading towards us" I think I shouldn't have been so straight forward with my question as she tensed up again and looked over my shoulder. It must have been loser than I thought as her hand went to her knife.

"Do you know how to fight" She questioned me. All I did was nod. She turned around and called out to her father. When he turned around she tapped her knife and he nodded. She turned around and motioned for me to follow her.

We were walking for about 10 minutes, when we were walking through an abandoned building when I felt the presences of the monster suddenly disappear. I stopped and tensed up since this has never happened before. The girl also stooped and gave me a questioning glance. My interstices went overload and I tackled her to the ground.

Which was a good thing because if I didn't she would have been crushed.

Where she used to be standing was a giant black dog with glowing red eyes and foot long claws. It was about the size of an S.U.V. It growled at us raveling dagger-like teeth that looked perfect for striping flesh from bone. I realized I was still on top of the girl and got up quickly, which in hindsight was a bad idea. The giant dog lunged at me and I didn't have time to doge.

It slammed into me like a freight train knocking the wind out of me and pining me to the ground drool dripped onto my face as it opened it's mouth getting ready to bite my face off.

'Noo not the face' I thought as I struggled in vain to get free. As it went to bite me it suddenly leaped up onto it's back legs and roared. At the small moment of freedom I rolled back and stood up ready to summon some fireballs when it turned around. I noticed a deep gash running along it's side and saw the girl had here knife out.

'Note to self, Thank the girl when the giant dog is dead' I thought in my head. The girl rolled to the side as the dog lunged at her. When she got back up the dog was already in air sailing towards her. All it meet was a fireball to the face. It landed hard on the ground. I expected it to get back up and attack me, not for it to lash out wildly and catch the girl in the side.

She went flying to the left and I caught a glimpse of red on her side. I had to end this quickly. I put my hands together and concentrated hard. I condensed a ball of flame in my hand's and waited for the right moment. When the dog leaped at me I threw the ball into it's open mouth. The ball exploded inside of it causing the monster to turn to golden dust.

I didn't have time to celebrate my victory as I rushed over to the girl. She was laying on her back looking deathly pale. There were three large gashes on her left side with blood spilling out. I got on my knees and placed my hands over the wounds. I concentrated hard and a soft warm glow enveloped my hands. Her wounds started to close after a minute and two more minutes later her eyes opened weakly. She took a deep breath of air and I canceled the healing process. All that was left was three thin wight lines that you had to look real hard for to notice.

I let out a tired breath and saw dark spots in my eyes.

"So, my names Alex" I told her before I promptly passed out

**A/N: So I hope you all like the first chapter of my story. The next time I should update is next weekend. If you find anything wrong or have any advice please tell me and I will work to improve my writing. In-till next time**


End file.
